High School DxD-The Impossible
by yoyomace
Summary: Hideaki Kurosawa is an ordinary 17 year old boy. Or is he? A story about the life of Hideaki during a supernatural infested world. Will he survive the dangers with his friends and allies? feel free to ask questions or give to tips and review
1. character bio

**Character Bio:**

 **First Name:** Hideaki (秀明) meaning shining excellence; splendid brightness.

 **Surname:** Kurosawa (黒澤) meaning black swamp.

 **Race:** Nordic God, Greek God, Nine Tailed Fox and a Dragon.

 **Nicknames:** The impossible boy (by sirzechs), knight of the Heavens (by some angels), Future king of the Yokai (by Kunou and her family), hero of the underworld (by some devils), the next dragon emperor (by the dragons that he has meet), hi-chan, hide and hi-tan (by friends).

 **Age:** 16.

 **Gender:** Male.

 **Eye colour: Left eye:** A golden eye it pupil like that of a dragon **Right eye:** A black iris with a red sclera (which is the white around) with a scar over it.

 **Hair colour:** Snow white hair with red highlights in it and golden bangs at the front covering the right eye.

 **Likes:** Music, relaxing, reading, training and strong worthy fights.

 **Dislikes:** Unnecessary fights, arrogant people and people harming the weak.

 **Appearance:** **Height:** 6ft (182.88cm). **Build:** big and muscular.

 **Personality:** kind, carefree, lazy and clam but when loved ones or friends are harmed prone to anger, destructive, fierce and temperamental.

 **Family:** Odin and a half dragon (grandfather and grandmother mothers' side), Hades and nine tails fox (grandfather and grandmother fathers' side).

 **Equipment:**

 **-** **Armour of** **Karna:** known as Kavacha, and was impenetrable even to heavenly weapons. It was a gift as a peace between Greeks and Hindu religion.

 **-Harpe:** the sword used by Perseus to decapitate Medusa. He was given this as a gift by Perseus because he defeated Perseus in battle.

 **-The seventh piece of Excalibur:** The lost piece of Excalibur was found by him. He was walking around doing his job while a fallen angel had he defeated the fallen angel and kept it as a prize not know it was the lost piece of Excalibur.

 **-Helm of Darkness** **:** (also called _Cap of Invisibility_ ), created by the Cyclopes for Hades. It made the wearer invisible. It was given to him by his grandfather for mastering his Greek powers.

 **-** **Gungnir:** A replica of Gungnir which is Odin's magical spear that always hits its mark and always kills. Gungnir means " _Swaying one_ " it is made from Yggdrasils Sacred ash. Odin has also written his magic runes, onto Gungnir.

 **-** **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi** : Holy Sword that rivals the original Excalibur and Durandal. It is also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). Unlike the other four Holy Swords, that are said to be forged by God, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found inside the body of an Evil Dragon, the eight-headed Evil Dragon called the Yamata no Orochi.

 **Forms:**

 **True Norse God:** Unleashes his Norse God powers. Makes his Norse powers triple in power. Transforms him into a knight with gold plated armour with a white cape.

 **True Greek God:** Unleashes his Greek God powers. Makes his Greek powers triple in power. Transforms him into a knight with red plated armour with a black cape.

 **Nine Tails Fox:** Transforms him into a nine tails fox.

 **Dragon:** Transforms him into a dragon.


	2. Chapter 1

**\- 10 years ago-**

"Mom! Mom! Wants wrong" said a little boy while pulling at his moms' hand.

"Nothing Hideaki just go with Daddy" said a woman smiling at the boy and then looked at a man and said "Get him out of here."

"I will Honey" a man said with a straight face and took the boys hand then ran into the house with the boy when they got in the house the woman behind them formed dragon wings and a dragon tail and stabbed the tail though the air and blood shot out from around it.

"Owwwwww" said an invisible man as he appeared he formed three spears of light above his head and through them at the woman the woman summand two swords deflected two spears but one hit her in the arm and she dropped her swords and held her arm then three light spears hit her in the face, heart and other arm.

"Poor her now she is dead" the man said as he kicks the woman to make shore she is dead and another man appeared and said "haha now for the man but what should we do with the boy."

"We'll kill him as well" said the man as he smiled and formed two light swords and kicked the door down with five unlocking seals and a blast seal when the door broke a nine tailed fox charged out of the house with blue fire around its body.

"Crap the information was right" the man said as fall and did a rolly-polly as the other man though light spears at the fox but they disintegrated before they could even touch the fox and he said "alright you want to play that way then" as he formed 15 light spears and two light swords though all the light spears at the fox then jumped and stabbed the two light swords in to it then the fox let out a screech for help and fall to the ground and turned into a man again with blood gushing out of all the wounds on his body he then pointed at them and said "you are all fools" and his hand dropped to the ground then the men killed the two people said "what do you think he means?" then a boy said "mom, dad"

 **[Pitiful boy you could not even protect them]**

' _What who's that'_ thought the boy

 **[If you accept my power and become strong]**

' _Will I be able to avenge my patents?'_

 **[If that is what you want]**

' _I accept the power'_ the boy thought and everything went black

When he woke up he was covered in blood and the two men were dead but a man stood watching and said "so you have awoken to your true strength, I am Hades your grandfather" while he said this he put his arms around him and hugged him.

"I will take you to the underworld with me. Ok?" while saying ok he tilted his head but before he could answer his eyes grew heavy, he slowly fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was the man pick him up before his eyes shut.

 **\- Present Day-**

Hideaki woke up to find himself in his room. He sat up from his bed, looked around and smacked his fist against the wall. It formed a small crater formed around his fist.

"Why did I remember that day?"

It's been ten year since that horrible day, the day of awaking so his grandfather Hades says, a lot has changed since then the most is obvious that I'm older the other is that I'm stronger not to toot my own horn.

Hideaki got up off his bed and went to the shower.

 **\- 20 minutes later -**

He got out of the shower and got changed when he entered the living room of his dorm and a mysterious sword with Greek letters on the blade was leaning against the table.

As he picked up the sword as doing so a magic circle appeared next to him. It was in flames and hand a symbol of an anvil, hammer and tongs.

He looked at it and sighed then touch it and it activated it.

"My prince I am very sorry to not tell you in person" a middle aged, muscular voice came from the circle. Hideaki huffed and began to speak.

"You don't have to be formal with me you that right"

"Yes, just checking that it still applies"

"It always applies anyway, what is this sword?"

"That is the Harpe it was given to you because you defeated Perseus"

"Ohh, this is the Harpe" he said while looking down the edge of the sword.

"Yes but I modified it to something more suited to your fighting style, I have to go now"

"Goodbye, Hephaestus" after he said that the circle disappeared.

He then put the sword in a different dimension for quick access to them. He looked at the clock on the wall. He noticed he was late.

"Crap I'm late" he said while creating a magic circle blow him and disappeared.


End file.
